The present invention relates to a tool for removing U-nuts fastened to a fastening member.
U-nuts are widely used in the automotive and other industries for mounting modules, door panels, hinges and other equipment and accessories. U-nuts are generally comprised of a U-shaped spring clip having a flexible projection which engages a detent formed in a fastening member. The U-shaped spring clip typically includes a nut mounted thereon for receiving a threaded screw or other fastening implement thereby providing a mount on which the above equipment and accessories may be mounted. Although U-nuts are easily fastened to the fastening member by sliding the U-shaped clip onto the fastening member until the flexible projection engages the detent and locks the U-nut in position, removal of the U-nut is not as simple. Generally, the U-nut may only be removed by disengaging the flexible projection from the detent and sliding the U-nut off of the fastening member. In the past there have been no tools specifically designed for disengaging the flexible projection from the detent and removing the U-nut from the fastening member.
Therefore, the present invention overcomes the problem of removing a U-nut by providing a tool for disengaging the flexible projection from the detent and sliding the U-nut off of the fastening member.